Is the Truth Worth Revealing?
by Green-Coded-Maiar
Summary: A girl falls in love with the Prince of Mirkwood, but her past troubles her and her present tortures her. Will she find solace in the one person she loves? Or will she find her long lost family?MARYSUE!


Chapter 1

He had been sitting on the tree for the past 3 hours. There had been no signs of life. No orcs. Nothing at all. Except an occasional leaf falling on the ground. He was bored. Then he saw it. There was movement there. Yes he had seen it. He called his sentries, " Kalin, I see movement there, over to the right of that tree. Let us go." They jumped from tree to tree moving so swiftly that no-one saw them except a lady who was fighting the masses of orcs swarming towards her.

'_Help me!'_ she cried to them as they felled at a speed that the orcs couldn't even see. She slumped to the ground near a tree, breathing heavily. From behind her came about 5 orcs. They moved swiftly for orcs. Legolas started at the sight of the scene, but he realised that he would not reach her in time and if he shouted, they might harm her. So all he could do was wait.

But the orcs were not quiet enough for her. They were almost upon her when she turned around with speed too fast for the elven eye to see. When Legolas looked at her again, she was sitting on the ground again with orc bodies all around her. He jumped down to join her, but that was his wrong move.

She turned around to face him, her sword at his neck. He did not move. She lowered her sword and sheathed it.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, "Prince Legolas," she added. All he could do was gape.

'_How do you know my name?'_ he asked, stunned

"I know most of the people of Mirkwood" she replied.

"Are you harmed?" he asked her.

"Just a cut on my wrist" she replied a little embarassed.

"Shall I tend to it?" he asked her.I think i am questioning her too much he thought.

"No thank you, but thank you anyway. I shall tend to it myself. Can I ask you a favour?" He nodded. "Can I have some of your supplies? I have been travelling for 3 months. It has been 4 weeks since I have had anything to eat."

" Of course. You must be starved." She blushed. "Well if you climb on my horse with me, we will reach home in 4 hours. We have run out of supplies ourself."

"Sure."

"I didn't get your name there."

"Amaeilraer."(Beautiful blue unicorn) Perfect fitting he thought.

" Thank you" she said. He was amazed at how she had spoken in response to his mind. She only smiled and silenced herself as they approached Mirkwood.

"How long?" she asked him.

"A few minutes."

They were approaching the gates of Mirkwood. Man she is beautiful. he thought as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her blue eyes were open and her golden curls fell on Legolas' shoulders. He smiled slightly. She had warmed up to him quite quickly or it was perhaps because she was exhausted. He rode to the gates. "Prince Legolas" the sentry said, "your mother wanted to meet you."

" Thank you Lamkashlir." The sentry opened the gates and Legolas rode on towards the palace. He left his horse in the stables and walked into the palace with a sleeping Amaeilraer in his arms. He first went to his room and dropped the sleeping maiden off in his bed. He then went to his mother's room and knocked thrice on the door.

" Good evening naneth."(mother.)

" Good evening nin ion."(my son.)" How was your watch?"

"We found a large band of orcs and a maiden who was fighting them. She moves with speed too fast for us elves to see."

" Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"She is sleeping in my room and she has a cut which is not too deep."

" What is her name?"

"Amaeilraer."

A look of recognition passed on Queen Nessa's face but it was overlooked by Legolas.

"Can you tell her to meet me tomorrow morning in the Halls of Fire?"

"Yes naneth."

"Go and sleep now. Your father will be wanting a full report of this tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

" Goodnight naneth."

He walked out of the room thinking of only one thing. He was tired. Where was he to sleep? Amaeilraer was in his bed. Well he did have a sofa. He walked back to his room. She was still asleep on his bed. He walked to the sofa that was next to his bed and drifted into beautiful dreams.  
----------------------------  
There was a voice in his head saying it was time for him to get up. He was still drowsy. He had had a very uncomfortable sleep because the sofa was not long enough for him to sleep in. He got up awkwardly and greeted his guest.

" Where am I?"

"You are in my room, in Mirkwood. The bathroom is towards the right and my…."

"…..mother would like to meet me. I know. Thank you for telling me where everything is. I will meet your mother in the Halls of Fire."

" Welcome." He said. He was still astonished at how she could know what he was going to say.

He left the room and walked towards the Halls of Fire where his father would be awaiting him for his reports of last night's attack. He was right. His father was waiting for him in the Halls. He knocked on the door thrice, as was the signal of any of the family members.

"Come in." came his father's strong voice.

"Goodmorning ada."( father)

"Goodmorning nin ion."

"I suppose you will be wanting yesterday's reports."

"No, actually. I got them from Kalin. It is quite late you know. Around ten in the morning. I'd like to know about that maiden you met yesterday."

There was a twinkle in his father's eyes. Just then his mother walked in.

"Good morning naneth."

"Goodmorning nin ion. Did you tell the maiden that I would like to talk to her here?"

"She already knew naneth. She will be here soon, I guess. It puzzles me how she knows so many things. There is something different about her. She looks like an elf but sounds more like an Istar to me. A bit like Gandalf."

"Which reminds me, Mithrandir will be arriving at about 6 in the evening today. Ah, there she is," Thranduil said." Goodmorning, my lady. I, King Thranduil of Mirkwood greet you to my home."

" It is an honour to meet you, my lord. My name is Amaeilraer. I am about 2500 years old and I was born in Lothlorien."

" Where are you from, my lady? It would be an honour to know." Legolas asked with a bit of nervousness about him. She shot him a cold look and replied, "My land is far, far away and I have not lived there so I do not even know its name. I have lived in Lothlorien all my life."

"Well, it depends how long you might want to stay here. I hear that you are very tired." Thranduil said. She shot legolas another cold look. " I would like to leave as early as possible because I have to return to Lothlorien. I might leave in two hours time."

"Will you not have lunch with us."

" It will be my honour."

"We shall lend you some supplies so that your journey to Lothlorien will not leave you starving.Not to forget that my son and my wife have to go and meet Lady Galadriel."

" Thank you very much. But you must excuse me now because I must go and pack my clothes."

" You are excused."

She exited the courtroom with her golden curls bouncing about her. Queen Nessa followed her and went directly to Legolas' room. She hugged Amaeilraer on entering.

" You have been away for too long. I had almost forgotten how you look." she said.  
And all Amaeilraer could do was smile.


End file.
